The Thin Line Between Dream And Reality
by kat69d
Summary: it's a lovely dream, a quite enjoyable dream...or is it...


**Note: I do not own 'Doctor Who' and I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

I'm in bed asleep when I feel the ghost of a touch on my lower leg. The feathery touch travel up my leg, past my hip, over my stomach and chest to my cheek. I do not open my eyes in fear of waking from this dream. Another hand travels the same path but on my other side until both hands are on my cheeks and I feel a breath against my neck. Subtly, I bare my neck to feel the breath on it again.

A light kiss to my neck sends shivers through my body. The hands roam all over my body, tickling me but in the most pleasurable way. My nipples strain through my top from his fingers touching, rubbing, and pinching them. Both hands leave my chest and cup my cheeks again.

"You are wearing too many clothes," a soft voice says into my ear.

I am wearing what I always wear to bed: a tank top and my underwear. The hands leave my cheeks and play with the hem of the tank top. I shiver when his fingers touch my stomach and I arch my back so he may lift the tank top off. My hands fall onto his arms and I notice that he is wearing more clothes than I. As soon as my tank top is off, I begin to work on taking off the jacket and whatever is underneath.

I still do not open my eyes, knowing exactly what items of clothes need to come off to feel his skin against mine.

"What do you want?" he whispers, his accent more noticeable and making me moan.

"You."

His lips cover mine and my breath is taken away. My skin tingles as his lips leave cold wet kisses against my heated skin. I know what is coming next and I am nearly begging for it. His lips latch onto one of my nipples and I gasp in pleasure. He repeats it with the other and I can feel myself turn to jelly under his ministrations.

He kisses down from my chest, hitting my stomach, belly button, and hips. He reaches the apex between my thighs but does not stop. Each thigh, knee, calf, and ankle is treated to his lips. His hands travel the same path his lip did and I moan in pleasure. My body is on fire and I cannot wait much longer.

"Please."

I reach for him and start working the belt and zipper of his pants. I fear waking if I move too much so I do not fully remove his pants, letting him step out of the garment and then rejoin me on the bed. While he is busy, I slip my own underwear off and run my hands over my body.

I can feel his eyes stare at my hands and what they are doing so I caress what I wish he were caressing with his own large hands. They soon take over for my hands and I stretch them high above my head, arching my body as well. I want to feel more of him so I wrap my legs around his waist. He leans in and kisses me deeply. The heat of the room seems to double but it is because of his kiss and not the outside temperature.

I grind my hips into his and hear the moan falling from his lips. That simple noise sends another shiver through my body and I feel myself repeat the move and rub my hands over his back. With my legs, I pull him in closer feeling him against my thigh.

"Please," I beg.

I moan as he fills me. Only here do I ever feel this full, this feeling of being so close to the edge of the world. I clench my muscles around him and he sighs against my neck. Soon we are filling the room with noises of moans, squeaking springs, and our breaths mingling in ecstasy.

He does this one move of rolling his hips after thrusting that nearly sends me over the edge. I shift one of my legs so it's hooked over his shoulder and he goes in deeper. I grab his head and pull him in for another deep kiss.

"Yes, harder," I plead.

He does what I ask and I can feel the tension building in my body. I know within a few moves that I will be hitting climax and waking up. It is always after my cry of extreme satisfaction that I wake up alone in my bed, sticky with sweat. I have tried to prolong it but it never does.

He licks a soft spot on my neck and then kisses it hard. Pulling away, he blows cool air on it as he thrusts deep one last time before it hits.

"DOCTOR!"

This is when I normally wake up but this time, I don't. He keeps moving and I tempt to open my eyes. I immediately smile when I see him above me. His bright eyes are staring into my own. His hair is messed from being tugged and my fingers running through it.

"This time I will not leave. I have seen to your needs these last few weeks and now I will take what I need, what I long for."

"Take whatever you need. I will give you whatever I can and many times over if that is what you want."

He smiles and releases me from his embrace. At first I am disappointed but then he flips us over, with me on top. I know what he wants and I gladly impale myself. I roll my hips and smile when he moans. I lean down and capture his lips with my own. I trail kisses down his neck and chest, paying particular attention to a spot on his collar that makes him hiss when I kiss it.

"Move."

My body follows his commands and I do what he asks. I would gladly do anything and everything that he asks me to. He is my Doctor and nothing will separate us.

I roll my hips, lifting myself off, and thrusting back down. He meets me half way and he goes in deep. I clench around him as my fingers play with his nipples. My tongue flicks against his heated skin, hearing his two hearts beating rapidly. I lick down his stomach to the 'V' path leading to his impressive member. I lightly lick the tip and hear him call to a God. I lick a few more times before taking him in. His hands instinctively clutch at my head as I continue to lick and suck.

"Stop. Not yet," he whispers.

I climb back up his body and lower myself down into his lap. He grabs onto my hips and his fingers dig in to help me move. The slight pain from his fingers send a thrill of pleasure through my body and I need more.

"Take me hard and fast, Doctor. Let yourself go and see to what you desire."

He flips us again but I am now on my knees and he is thrusting from behind. He is going deeper and harder with each thrust. His fingers dig into my hips again and I can feel myself getting closer to another climax. Part of me needs to see to his pleasure first so I look over my shoulder at him.

"Now, Doctor. The time is now."

He thrusts once more, deep and filling before I can feel his shudder in orgasm. As his breath returns to normal, I feel his fingers working me. Soon I cry out for the second time. He leans in and kisses me on the back before pulling out. He lies on his side and I lie facing him.

"Was your craving as satisfying as you hoped?" I ask.

"More so."

We lie there for what seems like hours before he leans in and kisses me again. The Doctor leans over his side of the bed for his pants. In a blink he is standing at the foot of the bed dressed.

"Sleep and I will visit your dreams again soon."

"Good night, Doctor. It was brilliant, heavenly so."

It is then that I awake with a start. I am alone in bed, dressed in my tank top and underwear. But it does not feel like the other times I have woken. I feel different, enlightened, special. I roll over and fall back asleep hoping to have that particular dream again and again. I would sleep my life away if it means seeing the Doctor. My Doctor who gives me the world with every touch, smile, or glance. Part of me hopes the next dream is better but if I had to relive this one dream over and over again, I will not be complaining.

* * *

**Note2: I did not pick a specific Doctor because it would have been hard to choose...this way you can imagine whichever Doctor you prefer...and then imagine another Doctor...and another...it's a dream so you can think of anyone as your Doctor...**


End file.
